


homer simpson shrink

by seinfeldfan



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>homer does drunks.... shirnks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	homer simpson shrink

one day homer smoketh the marijuana and noticed he was getting shorter  
he was confused but kept smoketh the marijauanana until he was 1 inch tall  
the weed was too big for him to smoek sanymore so he decided to hop on lisas mac book pro tooo uh...  
mine dogecoins... meme!!!  
lisa was very mad at his very tiny father  
(to be continued...)


End file.
